Among electro-optical devices, there is known, for example, an electro-optical device configured to supply an image signal to a data line by turning on or off a sampling switch of a sampling circuit. In this kind of device, for example, there may occur a phenomenon in which an image signal potential of a data line at the side of a drain of the sampling switch decreases lower than an original potential value (which is called push-down) or increases higher than the original potential value (which is called push-up). For this reason, there is proposed a technology that forms an additional capacitor in a part of a data line extending in a peripheral area (see, for example, JPA-2004-125887 and JP-A-2008-8942).
For example, compared to a storage capacitor provided in a pixel unit, a comparatively high voltage such as static electricity may be easily applied to the additional capacitor provided in the data line. However, in the technologies disclosed in JP-A-2004-125887 and JP-A-2008-8942, there is no description for a method of improving a pressure resistance performance of the additional capacitor. When a high voltage is unintentionally applied to the additional capacitor, a problem related to the display may occur and the device may be damaged. That is, in the above-described technologies, there is a technical problem in that the reliability of the device may be insufficient.